User talk:ErinEmeraldflame
This is just getting too much . Now I have a third person to talk to to try and get info from , this is just too confusing for me , I was hoping you guys would use one page like the site forum , so information could be shared between everyone . But I saw the complaints from mike to you about me not using his talk page , so now I use his talk page and he instructs you to answer me . I have really been trying to be helpful , when I started this game , this wiki was so at a lost for info , and direction , it still seems scattered and confusing , Now I am understanding why. I think I have reached my limit. I am not about to start posting to three different talk pages just to get an answer . Hope you all have fun , but I am done with this . Not worth the headache all of you are giving me. Now this message will be copied and pasted to protrast and Mike , just so we are all on the same base here . Good luck, MsSandy121 06:25, August 9, 2010 (UTC) MsSandy I can't believe she actually left. She didn't even act like we were confusing her. I really wish she had so we could have done something about it. I feel like it's my fault because I asked you to answer the questions. I'm really depressed because of it. It really is a sad loss. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 17:09, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Midnight Sprite Ty! :) I've noticed you active a lot and liked your things, too. Yep, vandalism is exactly what it was, and I've seen a lot of it since I started looking around. Sometimes I'll upload an image to a page, and within minutes someone has pasted it to a page that has nothing to do with the image. Or they'll sneak in nasty opinions about the game or try to start rumors. :/ Foulgaze's page was absolutely full of it. As for the Midnight Sprite stats, the only one that strikes me as odd is the Pip o' Plenty. I love the Midnight Sprites, Heidi was my first ever epic pet, and I've trained many since. I was surprised how useful they are for a pet with a pretty low pedigree and available so early in the game. But it seems pretty odd that they would give power pips, too. Unfortunately, I've yet to verify what that first ability spot is on any of my sprites. Oops. XD Forgot to sign. Sorry, I'm tired. PunkyMax 08:55, August 14, 2010 (UTC)Max Daydreamer It's new, and some are found on Youtube I managed to find out about this pet on Youtube from Youtube user AngelDragongem. What was said in the comments, I put on the wikia. And remember the reverted edits you made to the Shadow Weavers? I found out about them being different elements myself from watching different Youtube videos of prequests to Celestia. And General Stormclaw does exist as a boss in the prequests. Hope this much info helps! :) The Seeker 03:14, August 19, 2010 (UTC)Theseeker Ice Hound Ability I just added an ability for Ice Hound (Pet) which is "Spell Block" because Youtube user AngelDragonGem said in the description. Is this ok? The Seeker 04:33, August 19, 2010 (UTC)Theseeker I just remembered! (Ice Hound topic) ErinEmeraldflame, I actually remembered something bout the Ice Hound pet. Before watching that 34 second Youtube video about it, I just remembered someone in Wizard101's Live Realm has the pet while i was in the Plaza of Conquests. So it's actually an obtainable pet.The Seeker 02:35, August 20, 2010 (UTC)Theseeker In regards to Fire-Proof Hello! I'm so sorry for the late reply!! I didn't even notice I had a message. Anyways, in regards to moving Fire-Proof to slot 5. The reason I did this was because in slot 5 for me it's the Talent Crafty and not Fire-Proof. I figured the wiki page was simply wrong. I received my Helephant after the pet update. It's not a hybrid. I have no other talents between 5-9 but I am leveling the Helephant so we'll see what manifests afterwards. I hope I didn't do anything wrong by moving Fire-Proof. And again, very sorry for my delay in responding. Thx Thank you so much for welcoming me into this wonderful Wizard 101 community! I will be adding Pyromancer articles to this Wiki becuase, I am a Pyromancer. I will be adding other items as well. Thank you and I will call on you if there is a need. Thank you! -Jachie Sun Bird & Helephant Yes, I have this pet. It's name is Sun Bird with a space. Here is the rarity of my Helephant's Talent List from 1-10: 3, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3. Slot 3 is the difference. Yours is a 3 and mine is a 2. By the way, I have a question about the Gear Head pet page. There is no Gear Head pet, it's called the Clockwork Golem. Elizabeth DragonRider 05:29, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback Thanks for the feed back on my usage of the clothingbox form. I didn't notice the drop world feed. I've been working on building tables listing the core stats of hats, which I intend to expand to other clothing items as well. I've considered adding tables like this to the appropriate to the appropriate leveled hats category pages such as Category:Level 10+ Hats. Nicholiathan 14:30, August 24, 2010 (UTC) aka Nicholas Mythweaver Old Helephant vs. New You have Helephant right on the money. Mine is post-update. I once deleted the Pip Boost talent from the page so it would reflect the "current" Helephant, but someone quickly returned it. After thinking about it, I can't really say they're wrong. The old Helephant is still a Helephant and deserves a page. And who can say whether the Helephant (Pet) page should be for the current Helephant or for the original Helephant? The original was there first, yet the current will be more useful to new players. Anyway, that's why Helephant has Pip Boost and Pip O'Plenty in the same page. Another difficulty to look forward to is hatching. If a new player gets Helephant from a hatch with another Pet, and doesn't understand how abilities are inherited, we could end up with a few Pet pages with incorrect talents, or correct talents in incorrect slots. I'm working on a great deal of hatching information, but I'm not really sure where it would go. Currently, it's in the form of an experiment that covers several generations. But telling a story doesn't seem much like the Wiki style. And I have a couple generations to go before I can show what hatching is really capable of. I always forget to sign these things. *sigh* -Max DaydreamerPunkyMax 11:26, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a ton for the welcome and the info about 'source' I don't normally edit wiki pages but I saw a lot of info missing and figured I would give it a go please feel fre to leave me any other tips you might have I want to see this wiki grow -Solnari Ironworks Creatures Is there a way you can edit the menu on the left to link to the correct page? Currently Creatures >> Marlybone >> Digmoore Station >> Ironworks links to http://wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Ironworks_Creatures instead of http://wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/Category:The_Ironworks_Creatures Thank you Reply I went ahead and took care of it. : ) - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 22:15, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Wiki editing So, I've been playing Wizard101 for about a year now, and I've always been disappointed with the quality of the Wiki or other information out there. I finally decided to try my hand at editing, which is confusing at best -- but it is especially discouraging when someone immediately logs on and reverses my updates without any explanation. Being new at this I'm sure I will make some mistakes. However, no one will ever be able to help maintain the Wiki if changes are reversed and no information is even provided. Reassurement: Reversed and Reentered edits Hi there, sorry for any confusion, I was planning on posting a message on your talk page but I had to leave the room for a few minutes. Sorry for the delay. To reassure you, I only reversed your edits to fix a problem in the coding associated with them and them I immediately redid them so the page had the same information you entered in the first place. I hope this doesn't deter you from making contributions in the future :) My request is simply this: Please press the "Source" button in the upper right corner of the edit window before making any edits. It seems that not editing in source code removes a lot of the coding from the template pages making it difficult for future edits. Even when not using template pages, changes in the default edit window are often superficial without actually changing the structure of the page (and add messy code). The default edit page is one we could remove or block if we could. We are striving very hard right now to make major improvements to the wiki, but the best source of information is always the contributors. Any suggestions or future edits are appreciated. :) Thanks, :) ErinEmeraldflame 19:26, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks & Sorry! OK, got it! Sorry for jumping all over you after a short minute, you were far nicer in your reply than I deserved! I do have a couple of questions...when should the Stub template/category be removed, or is it there indefinitely? How do you know when a page has "enough" information? Also, on the default attribute limits for the Goat Monk, I had updated those based on my pet, which seems to have higher limits. The changes weren't restored, and I wasn't sure that was an oversight or if I'm missing something about what that field should represent or how it is calculated... Lady1380 19:31, September 2, 2010 (UTC) incorrect picture persists Okay, I'm having issues with a picture upload. The correct image continues to get ignored. This silly hand drawn picture of a cat is posted. I can't get rid of it. The correct picture is loaded but the system refuses to acknowledge it. Please help. I don't know what to do to fix it. Ruby Blade of the Forest Nebrie 01:39, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Footgear of Malediction My image was for a male wizard. Thank you and sorry I didn't format it correctly, I'm a bit new to this. -_- Thanks!! Hey!! Thanks! Someone else liked me to the new template, but I didn't know it made the catagories, and that's my least favorite part of editing... So, thanks for letting me know, because now I don't have to pretend like I know every single catagory it could possibly go under. ;D Hopefully I stick with the editing stuff for awhile and not having to type in catagories will help since it's annoying. GloriasAccount 22:30, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Creature Info Box template I was looking for some info on Colossus Boulevard creatures today, and had a hard time finding them, so to make a long story short I ended up editing and converting at least one to the new template. Which, by the way, is amazing and I love it. But of course I have questions. Several of the low level bossses in Colossus Boulevard were showing up with locations like "Greebly's Garrison" but no category or location for "Colussus Boulevard". On the page for the Creature Info Box template, there are no "subloc" lines, but I found them in the code for some other creatures and went ahead and copied them in to the page updates. Can I add this to the Creature Info Box template, or are you trying to go away from listing sub-locations? I didn't want to mess with it before checking. Also, any idea why the comma shows up after the location info? I didn't really investigate it, just noticed it on a couple of pages, and since I'm kind of anal retentive I wondered if it was there for a reason! Lady1380 01:16, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Reply I went ahead and took care of that. Thanks for pointing it out. Didn't realize it wasn't added. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 01:44, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Disconnected Hey I got disconnected and it won't sign back in. Not sure if it happened to you too or not. Either way that's what happened to me. : ) - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 17:32, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Same happened here. -Potroast42 18:29, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Erin, could you go to the Grettir page, and everything that is in red could you start the page off right? I fought Grettir last night and wanted to get its drops in. AngusFiredust 20:01, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hydra: another new/old pet discrepancy Stumbled upon another like Helephant. A 25 August edit to the Hydra shows Durable in slot 3. The new Hydra has Unbalancer in slot 3. Unfortunately, the other contributor didn't have a log in, so can't contact them to make sure it's a pre-update school-given Hydra and not a hatched one. Gathering If you still need a hand, I can help out with the gathering this year. By the way, congratulations Mrs. 5,000 =) Badges Page Deleated 9/4/10 :( I found you badges page on Saturday 9/4/10, It was awesome. I have a grandmaster life and I have nothing else to do but work on my badges. Your page showed it so well, it was very easy to understand. Can you put it back? Badges Page Moved Hi, the Badges page was actually moved! It was previously stored as a category, and it didn't need to be, so it was moved to a page. It can be found at Badges or from the sidebar menu under Basic Game Information. Thanks :), ErinEmeraldflame 17:55, September 5, 2010 (UTC) the infobox template I love it! Makes it a lot easier to fill in info quickly. Very convenient! Katherine Deathpants 20:55, September 5, 2010 (UTC) 2 topics, and 1 request 1) Can you help me tweak the Shadow Weaver(Balance) page? 2) What do you mean there are 2 types of Ice Hounds? Does it mean one type looks like a blue orthrus and one type is a blue heckhound or something? most people i asked said they got it as a hybrid 3) btw, I'd like to meet you in w101 sometime as my grandmaster pyromancer, Malvin Shadowhunter. He's got Swiftshadow Wings and he's black and red all over hope you can help me out with the first 2 topics, thanx! The Seeker 01:38, September 6, 2010 (UTC)TheSeeker No i do not have the item card Hybrid Pet I bred a Danger Hound and a Krok which ended up with a Ghost Hound. I don't know what it has as abilities yet but it is really cool looking. See through bluish and looks like the heck hounds. 18:45, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Scarlet Wildsong. Pixie Queen Drop I keep seeing someone edit that Pixie Queen drops from Ironsplinter is that true? Pixie Queen Drop Oh some people say you can't get it anywhere now like not even Smogger drops it anymore all I have gotten from Smogger is the Pixie Queen with no card 2 times. Sethgainey 22:12, September 6, 2010 (UTC) permission to add new shadow weavers pages hey, ErinEmeraldflame, according to the battles i saw of the Celestia prequests on Youtube, 2 Shadow Weavers in the Dragonspyre battle are not the 2 elements that the current shadow weavers pages have. The new 2 are Myth and Storm. Should 2 new pages be made for those? The Seeker 01:37, September 7, 2010 (UTC)TheSeeker No Problems! Well, my husband and I are working our way through GH bosses for fun. We usually fight each boss 25 times and then move on but we stayed on Munin a little longer for a hopeful pet drop. Perhaps it's the Munin in Ravenscar who drops the pet rather than the one in Mirkholm Keep. We shall see... Still, it was NO PROBLEM to fight extra and glad to help out where we can. Nebrie 02:18, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Categories and whatnot So... wait I can't use and the like on my user page? ~ElectrodeXS.net 19:29, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Thx Those must have been from when I was trying to figure out how to add an image with a link to it's respective school. Each time I tried something like that the code disappeared. Now I know where it went =P. Thanks for fixing it :¬) Grettir Page Erin, looks like I was not clear. Yes the Grettir page looks fine, but the items that are in red, could you create those pages with the correct template (???), and then I can fill in the stats I see on the items. When I click on the to create page, I get a blank page, and I am not sure what is supposed to be done, other than go find another article of clothing or whatever it is, but even if I do that I am not sure if that is the most up to date template that everyone is supposed to use. Rather than try to sort all that out, I was thinking you could do it, and I can take a look what you did. AngusFiredust 20:56, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Ironsplinter Farming Want to meet up in game and farm Ironsplinter some and see if he still drops the Pixie Queen? Sethgainey 21:14, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I've found the proof Oh, ErinEmeraldflame, I actually know how you can tell from a person recording from the live realm and the test realm. In the test realm, there will be a "Report a Bug" icon to click on. Whereas in the live realm, there isnt one. Check this link below to a video of the Celestian prequest of the Mooshu and Dragonspyre battle. The Seeker 00:35, September 8, 2010 (UTC)TheSeeker http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D5-5z9IzJDI the info is accurate here that there are 4 elements the Shadow Weavers are currently Thanks for help with Grettir drops and ... And now a new question. On the Wizard101 Gift card page (https://www.wizard101.com/game/giftcards), the "Smarty Piggle Pet gives you 1 Life Wand spell" - Do you or anybody else know if that is a new Item Card, or is it the same old Life Wand. And If yes, it should be added to the Life school listing page and the Item Card page. Unfortunately I do not live near a Rite-Aid to find out the answer. AngusFiredust 17:02, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Swirled Lollipop con't Sorry, I didn't even look. I found that in the Housing section and just moved it without looking first. =O My bad. Nebrie 19:59, September 8, 2010 (UTC) XP icon I would love to update the icon for it. Unfortunately, the new icon is not in the wizard101 fansite kit. I've looked around for a while and still can't find a good quality image. I opened the game and even with the highest quality the image looks horrible. I could probably email Wizard101 support and see if they could send me a higher quality image, but who knows if they'll even get back to me. The rest of the icons I've done are modified versions of those found in the fansite kit. ~ElectrodeXS.net 21:13, September 8, 2010 (UTC) housing template DOH! Nebrie 21:16, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome message Thanks for welcoming me to Wikia.com. I shouldn't need to much help. I've performed minor edits on Wikipedia and had contributed to the Puzzle Pirates YPPedia wiki. This site seems to have a few more bells and whistles, but nothing an old computer junkie can't handle. Jackie, aka CrazyZonie CrazyZonie 21:39, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Editing Oh sorry just kinda not techincal with source code and stuff not sure how to do it exactly and when I insert a template for some reason it wont let me edit it idk why though. Sethgainey 00:16, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Pet information? Nearing the end of my pet work, consolidating my notes, and was looking through the Wiki to ensure I didn't duplicate any existing information. Instead, I couldn't find much. Am I missing it? Additionally, I was wondering where you guys thought it would be best to put it, perhaps under Pets or Basic Game Information. But a lot of the information isn't basic at all. I've actually broken it down to basic, intermediate, and advanced sections, depending on what the user is looking to get from their pet and how much work they're willing to invest in it. If nothing else, I can just upload a very rusty page and everyone can edit away at it. PunkyMax 05:15, September 9, 2010 (UTC)Max Daydreamer That'll work. TY :) PunkyMax 11:08, September 9, 2010 (UTC)Max Daydreamer Ironsplinter/Pixie Queen Current farming count is 195. And I'm shocked as all get out that I'm still getting new drops. Few and far between but still new none the less. Agreed, that they seem to be making it only one pet per boss instead of being able to get one pet several places. That being said though I got the no card Firewing from Ember Everburn and my other pet farming buddy got hers from War Oni. Perhaps they are just retiring the Pixie Queen (w/ card) because lets face it...she's definitively more cool/useful. Nebrie 03:44, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Addendum: Sorry, I did not pick up a Firewing from Ember Everburn. I picked up a Sun Bird (36). fragmented dragon/hybrid Dead honest, I don't know. I just took a screen shot and checked the wiki to see if there was already an entry. The person ported away and I couldn't ask any details. If you like I can post the full screen shot but it won't tell you anything more than what is already on the page. Nebrie 04:21, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Addendum: Checked another website. Yes, they say that this pet is a hybrid. Life Scarab and Life Scarab Item Card Erin, Could you fix the Life Scarab and Life Scarab Item Card? Both pages exist, but the link on the pet page is red. I tried to fix it but could not - so I checked out how Death Bat works, and the page for the Death Bat Item Card does not have parantheses (sp?) in its name. Seems the logic thing would be to remove the () in the Life Scarab Item Card but that could upset other locations. Rather than make a bad problem worse I thought I should call in the cavalry. Regards, AngusFiredust 16:05, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Ice Elf Oh that's why you removed it. Thanks for letting me know. Elizabeth DragonRider 19:34, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Death Bat Item Card has two entries, and both show up on Item Card page Erin, thanks for cleaning up the Life Scarab. I intend to train one but first work on Death Bat and a Brown Spider. Keep in mind I (we) have two accounts, and on each account I have a Life character. In any event, the title pretty much sums it up, the Death Bat Item card needs cleaning up. For this one I am going to guess you remove the () version; take a look at the Item Card page to see the double entry. The DB pet points to the correct card. The version sans parantheses might need a template update, and the () version has a bigger picture that may be worth moving to the saved one. Regards, AngusFiredust 19:44, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Ice Elf (Spell) Image I don't see how putting the name twice would fix it. The code behind the template is using S_I_Ice_Elf.jpg because at the time it was made, that was the main picture for the spell card. When you put "Ice Elf" in the list of spells a creature has, it uses "S_I_Ice_Elf.jpg" as the picture. It no longer needs to do that. The spell card now has a standard name "Ice_Elf.png" and format ".PNG" I don't know what determines which image displays for a given spell, but the code for Ice Elf needs to be updated to use the new name (the old name still links to the older spell card image). ~ElectrodeXS.net 00:45, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Source Code About the source code thing, do I have to do it for my user, talk and blog page too? Four tidles(Death Lord 02:39, September 11, 2010 (UTC)) Like this? Death Lord 02:39, September 11, 2010 (UTC)Death Lord Another default image change Under the "Boost" section of the "{Creature} at a Glance" page the death icon is by default "Death.gif" instead of "Death.png" Just out of curiosity, where exactly is the code that needs to be changed? It's not in the actual template... is it in another template that the template uses? ~ElectrodeXS.net 04:24, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that.... Sorry for messing up the source code or such, but I merely wanted to share my knowledge. You see, I have a pet Lava Spider, and I noticed there was no likes on his foods. I have been giving him a variety of foods. And so, other then Fire-Classed foods, I found some other foods he likes. He likes Diamond Carrots He likes Mooshu Broccoli He likes Orange Jalapeno That is all I know so far, I don't know if I can set it up correctly, so, can you list them? Once again, I am sorry... NoraKouba 14:33, September 11, 2010 (UTC)